


【Theswet】宿醉 PWP

by driver_qiao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Summary: 扩写被删场景。





	【Theswet】宿醉 PWP

“听说魔法部傲罗办公室将有两位斯卡曼德先生？”  
“呃，没有的事。”  
老板娘朱莉·多德里奇[1]并没有气馁，八卦与调情都是工作津贴嘛。她转身，尺寸劲爆的娇躯摇曳生姿。朱莉端上一大杯黄油啤酒。  
风雨飘摇夜，破釜酒吧犹如在海上航行。湿泞肮脏的狭小船舱满载微光与醇酒，撞碎雨幕，扑向浪潮。  
忒修斯是今晚最不同寻常的客人。  
倒不是说斯卡曼德家的长子不该泡吧。相反，他是常客。远道而来或轻车熟路的巫师，都在这家古旧破落的酒吧见过忒修斯。但没人见过他这副样子——你很难想象这位政界精英穿得像浪迹旅人，还用上了语气词。是因为他今晚不同寻常，而不是我非要跟他搭讪，朱莉想。  
“发生了什么甜心？”  
“得是多么糟糕的工作日才会让你想要用喝醉来结束它？”  
“还是说，另一位斯卡曼德又惹了什么乱子？”  
忒修斯呛到了。  
“他平时……我是说，我是不是说过太多纽特的事？”  
“当然。从你来这儿喝酒开始。躲在楼梯间的小不点，被开除的赫奇帕奇，环游世界的无业游民，最近是毁了半个纽约的驯兽师。我记的没错吧？傲罗队长。你总是在说他。”  
朱莉眼波流转，最后在同情与羡慕之间落脚。她凑得太近，气息轻抚傲罗捧着酒杯的长指。  
“这次又是什么故事呢？”  
忒修斯难得有些窘。酒气蒸腾，整个人横平竖直的轮廓似乎都被熏得柔软了些。  
“其实……”

“其实你没必要变成我。”  
第二位忒修斯·斯卡曼德走了进来。全场石化。痛饮畅谈中的牛鬼蛇神们不约而同静止，见证这奇妙一刻。  
“如果你觉得傲罗身份来酒吧很好玩，为什么不加入我们？”  
质问者声沉悦耳，但显然今天上午被拒绝的事不能就这么翻篇。被质问者揉了揉额角。  
两人对峙。众人视线像聚光灯一样打在这奇异画面上。两倍的忒修斯像是照猫画虎。  
是的，朱莉缓过来，想到了猫与虎。轻快与沉稳，清瘦与矫健，被追逐与去捕获。两双的蓝眼睛，一双窘迫却没有一点点惊惧，另一双严肃又含着无奈的叹息。  
“忒修斯我……”  
“我知道你能解释。那回家慢慢说。”  
“我想魔法部处分里没有跟你回家这一条。”  
傲罗挑了挑眉，显然这是意料中的回答。他伸手搭住对面人的肩膀，看向朱莉。  
“多德里奇女士，我们需要一间客房。谢谢。”  
“呃……”轮到朱莉使用语气词了，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，不过……好的。”  
“我们之间？不用担心。这是我弟弟。”  
忒修斯单手搂过另一位忒修斯的肩膀。

夜雨拍打着窗户，拼命想从缝隙灌入冰冷的水腥气。  
像是刻意与楼下造成反差，小房间出人意料地整洁舒适。壁炉里火焰噼啪作响，橡木桌椅摩挲发亮，双人床像一朵亚麻色的云。

等等？双人床？  
纽特突然意识到这里收容过诸多纵酒与纵情。变回自己的他坐在床边，默默地再挪出一点位置。  
然而忒修斯没坐下来。他站到纽特跟前，居高临下，脚尖相触。  
“你拒绝成为傲罗的一员，却用他们队长的身份进酒吧。为什么？”  
被质问者低着头，下意识往后坐，稍微缓和此时的压迫感。  
“是拒绝成为你的一员，忒修斯，那是你的团队。”  
岂有此理。忒修斯质问过太多人，黑巫师，战犯，以及未能达标的下属。就没见过被他问话还这么理直气壮的。  
“我想，即使身为战争英雄，魔法部也不会乐于见到你的人成天惹是生非。”  
“对他们来说，我就没有听话的时候，不是吗？”  
纽特抬起头，看着他。承认自己离经叛道的人眼神坦然。  
好吧。忒修斯已经不生气了，尽管他现在还不想承认。  
“我能理解为，你在关心我的仕途吗？”  
“那你扮成我泡吧调情又是怎么回事？”  
“干嘛脸红？”  
忒修斯声音越来越低，像月色沉入大海，暗得有些温柔。  
“我没有。”纽特别开脸。

很多年了。  
忒修斯已经很多年没这么对他说话。  
那是没有女性在场才能提及的话题。关于生理萌动，关于本能需求，关于情动，关于爱。  
作为兄长，忒修斯在领先八年的轨迹里走得顺顺当当，以至于频频回头照看弟弟时，他不自觉抢占了父亲和师长的位置。在最初的两人能坦然共处的时光里，是他教会了纽特如何应对突如其来的身心变化，或如何未雨绸缪地面对它。  
直到某天忒修斯发现纽特会拒绝，拒绝得无声而执拗。忒修斯想，那就随他。  
兄弟二人在漫长的欲言又止后，终于找到了客气而疏远的相处模式。

现在命运又让他们再次开口，在这破落酒吧的古老客房里。

“调情让你紧张了吗？”  
“我说了我没有。”  
忒修斯往前一步，站进纽特的膝盖中间。他抬手抚摸那头红棕卷发，长指划过脸颊，消瘦，斑斑点点，发红滚烫。手指停在下颌，微微用力扣住下巴。  
“让我教你我会怎么做。”  
忒修斯低头吻他。  
一个不算温柔的开始。忒修斯急促而坚定地撞向因茫然而微张的嘴唇，他尝到了破釜酒吧经久不衰的黄油啤酒的味道，甜蜜在发酵。像个贪得无厌的酒鬼，忒修斯含着那片薄而软的嘴唇重重吸吮，然后用上了牙齿，啃咬力度不轻。纽特下意识往后退却没有躲开。忒修斯扶住他的后颈，紧扣那片毛发柔软细腻温热的皮肤，让他退无可退，让吻越来越深。舌头伸了进去。  
纽特被迫抬起头，献上温暖生津的口腔。舌头在舔舐搅动，像耐心翻遍洞穴每一角落的蛇。他尝到了极淡的烟草气，混合在原本冰凉甜蜜的奶脂酒精味里。  
他浑身僵直，闭上了眼睛。

喘息的间隙，忒修斯的嘴唇仍是依依不舍地贴着他的。  
“放轻松。你在发抖，纽特。”  
雨夜的客房温暖干燥，纽特无法言明是什么让他抑制不住地发颤。可能因为忒修斯正在脱他的衣服。孔雀蓝大衣和赭石棕马甲不知什么时候落在地上，忒修斯正在解他白衬衫的第一颗扣子。手指贴上胸口的瞬间，他打了个激灵。  
像是要扳回局面，纽特伸手拉住傲罗的长外套，往两边扯。  
忒修斯无声地笑了，气息喷在纽特嘴唇上。像啮齿类的尾巴拂过，有点痒。  
“你总能让我惊讶。”  
忒修斯自己抬手扯松领带甩掉，他不认为纽特能搞定这个。  
把纽特推倒在床上的瞬间他立即俯身压上去。力气和身形方面傲罗依旧占了上风。  
继续脱。

亲吻也在继续。  
湿热柔软的嘴唇在逡巡示威，伙同牙齿舌尖，肆意侵略，宣称每一寸肌肤都是他的领地。  
常年漂泊的驯兽师白皙清瘦，偶有神奇动物们淘气的印记。  
纽特抬手抚摩忒修斯胸口那道本该施咒消除的伤痕，那是麻瓜在世界战争中给予英雄巫师的勋章。他被吻得浑身发软，轻颤指尖的力道让忒修斯觉得酥痒难当。  
“你当时就快哭出来了对吗？”  
“我当时以为你会死，忒修斯。”  
“我还以为你不会为我哀悼。”  
“我……”  
纽特被某种触感打断了。  
侵略路线在向下也在前进。忒修斯吻过肚脐，那里曾与跟他同源的母体连结。然后他吻过小腹，气息愈发急促和热烫。继续往下，正中红心。  
“不要。”纽特颤声说，努力让自己不要喊出来。  
忒修斯没管他。  
勃起性器没入口腔。内壁紧裹，舌头纠缠，极尽温柔。像在仔细描绘每一处隐秘的褶皱沟壑，又像想要挤压出什么。温度在攀升，快感在积累，感官在放大，越来越靠近某个峰顶。  
纽特十指插入忒修斯打理整齐的棕发，用了点力气去抓紧。他终于咬不住嘴唇，大口喘气，像溺水者在窒息前冒出水面。  
他射在他嘴里。

这太过了。  
没能忍住的大声呻吟暴露了所有徒劳无功的努力。情欲与羞耻烧得纽特连锁骨都在泛红。整个身体被烧得渗出薄汗。蓝眼睛被烧融，一片茫茫然。  
纽特背过身，埋入床铺，抬手覆住自己的耳朵与侧脸，只留给忒修斯一副单薄背脊。  
“我第一次去霍格沃茨前你就是这样。”  
“赖在我床上，哭个不停。”  
“那时候你才三岁而已。”  
忒修斯攀上来，一边在他耳边低语，一边抚摸他突起的肩胛。跟二十七年前兄长的安慰毫无二致。然而提及往事只会让纽特更加羞耻。这是看着他长大的人，是他的哥哥，此刻他们在做什么？  
“纽特，我要你看着我。”  
始作俑者不依不挠。  
“不看。”  
高潮后的声音让忒修斯硬得发疼的部位差点释放出来。  
他想说这才到哪就害羞成这样，想说趴着的姿势太深怕克制不住伤到他，想说出所有存在于最隐秘幻想中的话。但他没有。  
他继续吻他，带着他的味道。

忒修斯停在纽特的腰窝。凹陷出圆洼的肌肉仿佛就是为了盛接他的吻。他忍不住用上了牙齿，然后满意地听到难以自制的抽气声。  
快感在尾椎骨点燃，迅速窜到大脑，要烧光最后一点点属于自己的意志。纽特还没能适应，下一波进攻就已发起。  
忒修斯分开他的臀瓣，修长中指滑到穴口，探入了一个指节。  
“你已经湿成这样了，阿……”  
“不许，不许叫我那个名字。”  
纽特的手滑落到眼前，他看见抓紧床单的关节泛着白色。无人触及过的地方的异物感让他开始发抖。  
忒修斯收回手，俯首亲吻暴露出来的耳朵，像在亲吻一朵丽格海棠的倒影，那轻触即碎的深粉色轮涡。  
“放轻松。”  
“我不会伤到你。相信我。”  
年长者一边呢喃许诺，一边逗弄耳垂，唇舌与热气刺激着柔嫩小巧的肉珠，酥麻快感再次冲刷了纽特全身。  
忒修斯的长指伺机探了进去。  
痛感和羞耻激起难耐的呻吟。内壁的每一处都在纷纷绞紧，抵御从未有过的侵犯。然而温热紧致的触觉只会让欲望更加肆虐。  
忒修斯加了第二根手指。  
第三根手指进去时，纽特发出了近乎呜咽的呻吟，让忒修斯想起大雨将至时卜鸟的叫声。  
他再次退出去，去吻身下的被欺负得可怜兮兮的小鸟。  
纽特大口喘息着，泪水不受控制地涌出来。后穴被探入被开拓的感觉还未消失，有比手指更粗更长更硬更热的东西抵在尾椎，蓄势待发。亲吻从脸颊点缀到后颈，那处皮肤被叼住，用力舔吮，仿佛那是一块滴蜜的蜂巢。腰部被轻轻托起后，一双大手卡住了他的胯。  
忒修斯就这样进入他的身体。  
太深了。灼热的痛楚几乎要将他劈成两半。那一瞬间他听不清自己喊了什么，或咒骂或挣扎或求饶都听不清。然后他听到忒修斯的声音。  
“放轻松，纽特。”

这是今晚忒修斯说的第三遍。每一遍都更加深沉喑哑，每一遍都将他推向更深更暗的地方。  
纽特勉力支起胳膊，往前挣开了一点点。  
下一秒忒修斯将他拖回，胯上的手更加用力，性器几乎整根埋了进去。  
太深了。侵略者摁住他的手，十指相扣，在狂热的征服欲中开始撞击。每退出去一次都再插得更深。没人开口，粗重急促的呼吸声中，肌肉碰撞和液体摩擦的声音更显色情。肉刃在顶开每一处褶皱，在刮擦每一处凸起。大进大出的抽插中，快感在升起。比痛觉更深刻，比罪恶感更羞耻，蚀骨的背德的快乐迅速席卷了整具不由自主在扭动的身躯。  
纽特终于听见自己在出声，淫荡放浪的呻吟。  
下流字句贴着纽特耳朵灌入脑海，鼓励他叫得更大声，描绘着他有多青涩，又有多诱人，诉说着他们有多罪不可赦，又有多销魂极乐。  
忒修斯以为纽特会哭叫着让他住口，但他弟弟用仅剩的力气侧过头，用亲吻堵住了他的嘴。  
他总能让他惊讶。

寒冷雨夜，破落酒馆，他们在这古老客房里，像兽类一样交欢。

热烫浓稠的液体射进了身体深处。  
纽特陷在床铺中，连抬起手指头的力气都没有，安静承受着另一个更高大的男人的全副重量。  
忒修斯在他耳边喘息。他拨开他贴在额头的汗湿刘海。加深的红棕色衬得半睁的蓝眼睛更加澄澈。生理性泪水打湿睫毛，似乎沉得他无法抬眼。情潮未退的脸颊浮着斑斑点点。鼻翼因为费力呼吸在无声张合。嘴唇上还留着咬牙忍耐的淤痕。他用带伤痕的胸膛覆住怀中的情人，永远间隔八年又曾经相距十万八千里远的，他的弟弟。  
他吻着这一切。  
它们是他的了。

雨势减弱，窗外是淅淅沥沥的白噪音。天光微微亮起，暗暧不清的光线笼罩着小小房间。炉火正旺，桌上摆了酒与水。  
纽特醒来时有几秒钟晃神，身上的温暖干燥差点让他以为昨夜情事不过是春梦一场。  
但忒修斯从背后抱着他。  
他不记得自己何时睡去。昏昏沉沉间被喂了几口水，把事后现场留给另一位处理。似乎这种事也要遵照哥哥照顾弟弟的惯例。  
“再睡一会。”忒修斯黏糊糊的声音贴在耳际。  
“恐怕我又给你的工作增加难度了。”  
“说到这个，你为什么要扮成我？”  
“甘普陈年交际酒[2]。破釜酒吧在两百多年前卖过。现在朱莉把它复制出来了。但据我所知，她只卖给你。”  
“让我确认一下，你的重点是酒，而不是想来看看对我另眼相待的多德里奇女士？”  
自大狂。纽特忍着不去微笑，又意识到对方其实看不见。  
“皮克特很想很想试试这个，我答应带他来。”  
“如果你也想试试——”  
忒修斯支起身，伸手隔空取来了桌上的酒。奇怪，这次像是空杯。他倾了倾杯子，青绿纤细的连叶树枝掉落在被子上。  
宿醉的护树罗锅睁开了褐色眼睛。

“早上好，小淘气。还有你。”  
傲罗得到了今天的第一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 朱莉是卡哥在电影《渐行渐远》里的女主，多德里奇是破釜酒吧创始人的姓。  
> [2] 原著中难喝至极，奖励一百加隆也没人能喝下一品脱。


End file.
